


in pace requiescat

by tekuates



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Character Death, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/pseuds/tekuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/Cask of Amontillado crossover, for a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in pace requiescat

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not new, just moving things on over hurr.

John opens his eyes and you smile at the confusion that is replaced by fear. It takes a rather long time, actually, for the prostrate man to register what is going on. _He trusts you_ , a voice bearing strong resemblence to Mycroft's whispers. You shake it off, though, and resume bricking up the opening.  


"Sherlock?" It's a pitiful sound, a desperate, begging rasp. "Sherlock, what are you - " His voice breaks off into a bout of coughing.  


There are only a few bricks left to lay, and you put the last one into place with a feeling of accomplishment. You can still hear his voice through the wall, though, saying your name over and over with more panic each time, but you ignore it, and turn to leave.  


"For the love of God, Sherlock!"  


"Yes," you say quietly over the sound of muffled coughing, "for the love of God."


End file.
